Pour le corps d'une blonde et les yeux d'une brune
by Dissectation
Summary: Kairi sait. Elle sait que ce qu'elle fait est "mal". Mais elle s'en fout. Tellement. Si fort. Aucun regrets. Elle aime. Et ne s'en sentira jamais coupable. Deux personnes, oui. En même temps. Deux filles. Et alors?


C'est bon. Pas besoin de lui faire la morale. Pas la peine. Elle le sait. Le sait très bien. Reconnait sa faute. S'en vanterait même. A quoi bon les regards accusateurs? Pourquoi changer de trottoir? Elle s'en fout, vous savez. Elle s'en fout de vous, s'en fout de tout. Pour elle, elle a accomplit un exploit. C'est une médaille agrafée à son cœur. Son porte-bonheur. Son sourire à l'instant même. Face à vos regards de haine.

Elle vous envoie valser. Vous fout un coup de pied, sévère, qui vous envoie valdinguer. Au loin. Elle rit, elle rit. Et ainsi va la vie. Elle est fière, vous pouvez rien n'y faire. Et ses cheveux dansent. Ils dansent avec le vent. Le vent, lui, la comprend. Il lui souffle au visage, lui fait plisser les yeux. Malice aux coins des joues qui remontent. Elle se sent bien, bordel. Foutrement bien. Ce que vous direz n'y changera rien.

Kairi n'a plus peur. Ce n'est plus une enfant, qui pleurait dès que sa mère lui lâchait la main. Maintenant à la maison rien ne va plus. Kairi n'a pas dix-sept ans. Mais c'est un ouragan. Le vent, oui, est son allié. Ils ont liés leurs forces, en un pacte, et pour toujours. Son père hurle mais elle s'en fout. Accueille son cri mélodieux avec le sourire. Sourire amusé, sourire supérieur. C'est une insulte. Kairi insulte n'importe qui, et sans un mot. Elle sourit et tout le monde se voit outré. C'est comme de la magie. Et elle en rit. Oh oui, elle en rit!

Les mains dans les poches, elle avance. Pleine d'assurance, son armure. Elle se croit invincible, immortelle. Elle est jeune. Et elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait. Maintenant tout le monde se décale sur son passage. Tout le monde sait. C'est bon, elle n'avait pas besoin de le cacher. Elle s'en amuse. Se sent puissante. Elle aurait pleurée, il y a quelques années. Mais elle a grandi, et se sent prête à affronter le monde entier. C'est incroyable comme elle se sent grande et bien, et belle, à préciser. Belle, oui. Oh, si jolie! Elle fait fondre les cœurs. Et pas que ceux des garçons, oh non. Et c'est là toute l'histoire.

Elle a fait tomber deux pions. Les a poussés du plateau. Prit en otages. Tant pis si elle y a laissée des cavaliers. Tant pis si la reine se voit maintenant menacée. Elle a jouée le tout pour le tout. Et pour deux pions, c'est sa victoire. Même si la reine se voie, peut être, détrônée. Echec et mat, peut importe le sens, c'est sa victoire. Son trophée qui fait battre son cœur. Une victoire sur deux pions, et ça lui suffit pour la vie.

Elle en a donnée de l'amour. Et elle en a reçu. Alors tout va bien. Tout est parfait. Et même s'il commence à pleuvoir, et que les nuages annoncent que ça va bientôt empirer, c'est une magnifique journée. Pas de parapluie, et alors? Elle accepte les gouttes de pluie qui s'écrasent sur sa figure. Elle se dit qu'elles l'enlace. De leur tout petit corps, tout petit être. Et c'est bien. C'est merveilleux. L'air a le gout de l'amour.

Il y a d'abord eu une blonde. Elles se sont retrouvées dans la même classe. On dut s'assoir cote à cote à un moment donné. Ce n'était pas là leur décision. Mais celle du professeur. Kairi a du laisser ses amies, mais ce fut sans regrets. A peine assises, elle remarqua ses cheveux, que la demoiselle replaça derrière son oreille. Ce geste, ce simple geste, la bouscula. Comment était-ce possible de se rendre si belle juste en faisant cela? Puis la blonde la regarda. Lui sourit. Et se présenta. Naminé. Un nom qui fit bondir son cœur. Il lui semblait ne jamais avoir entendu de plus belle chose. Pourtant, elle ne comprenait pas encore. Ne savait d'où provenait son accélération soudaine de battements. Il lui fallu peu de temps après cela. Son pouls s'affolait dès que ses yeux remarquaient sa chevelure blonde. Chaque têtes blondes dans la rue, la faisait se retourner. Elle fini par apprendre la blondeur de Naminé par cœur. Ne plus la confondre. Craché sur tout autre blonds. Elle se trouvait des excuses pour se retrouver auprès de la jeune fille. Des occasions. Des coïncidences. Son cœur devint fou au premier touché. Et aux suivants. Un effleurement d'abord. Des accidents ensuite. Des occasions, toujours.

Par ailleurs, ça ce voyait, que Kairi faisait exprès. Naminé ne s'en fâcha pas. Laissa faire. Les amies de Kairi, moins. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? Que répondre. C'était des silences qu'elle laissait flotter dans l'air à chacune de leurs questions. Elles finirent par abandonner. Tandis que Kairi courait toujours après sa blonde. Celle qui, surprise totale, offrit le premier baiser. Ses lèvres en cadeau. Une seconde à peine. Ou deux, peut être. Et c'était fini. Le cœur en morceaux. Explosé. Trop d'émotions. Kairi aurait pu en mourir sur le coup. C'était si beau, si bon. Elle n'y croyait pas. Un rêve, n'est-ce pas? Ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Mais non. Même pas.

Son attachement se fit plus grand. Elle commença à rêver d'elle. Son corps avait chaud, quand elle s'imaginait d'autre baisers. Quand elle se demandait si elle en aurait droit, à d'autres. Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Aucune résistance. Lui embrassa le cou. Rougi. N'osant même plus la regarder. Naminé lui caressa le dos. Et c'était trop. Et ce n'était pas assez.

Naminé, vous voyez, est un fille à part. Qui n'a pas vraiment d'amis. A la tête ailleurs. Le nez dans ses dessins. Et elle ne pense à rien. Non, à rien. Les conséquences semblent loin d'elle, très loin. C'est une rêveuse, une vrai. De celles que l'on n'attrape pas, même quand on l'a serrée dans ses bras. Alors c'était foutu d'avance. Mais c'était beau, aussi d'avance. C'était un tableau que Kairi se réjouissait à peindre même si elle savait qu'elle devrait bruler la toile, une fois qu'elle l'aurait fini.

Elle se réjouit de l'emmener dans son lit. Pas un soir. Une après-midi. Quand personne chez elle n'était encore rentré. Ses lèvres rencontraient son corps. Peu à peu, gagnaient du terrain. Naminé riait doucement. Un doux rire qui enchantait toute la pièce. Les vêtements se jetèrent aux pieds du lits. Nues. Elles étaient nues, toutes nues. Kairi rougi comme jamais. Hésitait. Ne savait plus quoi faire. Et Naminé, si calme, souriait, comme si c'était banal. Elle attrapa les cheveux de Kairi. L'obligea à venir prendre ses lèvres. Ce fut un bouleversement. Ce corps, Kairi l'avait pendant plusieurs mois cherchée. Elle le scrutait. Essayait de le deviner sous les vêtements. En était devenue folle. En avait rêvée, tant de nuits. Ce corps l'attirait. Plus que ça. Sa peau blanche, ses cheveux blonds. Et maintenant, toutes les formes, sous la main. Les vagues, douces, laiteuse. Une mer de lait. Qu'elle embrassait. Pendant que les doigts de Naminé s'affairaient à adoucir sa peau de caresses. Ce ne fut jamais aussi bon que cette fois là.

Déjà, elle s'était faite des ennemis. Son amourette devenu publique. Elles n'étaient pas ensemble, non. Ne se tenaient pas la main, jamais. Ce n'était que caresses et baisers. Doux et sucré. Ce n'était qu'un corps lorgné et des petits rires. Mais ça jasait. Kairi s'en foutait. Autant que maintenant. Le bonheur la submergeait. Il ne la plus quitté. Il leur arrivait souvent de se retrouver, seules. Kairi avait faim. Faim de baisers. Faim de ses caresses. De son corps sous sa paume. Elle le sut, grâce à elle. Les femmes, vraiment, sont trop belles. Elle ne pourra jamais aimer qu'elles. Elle raya ainsi les hommes de sa vie dans la catégorie amour. Ce n'était plus possible dès ce moment. Elle rêvait de courbes, de vagues à chatouiller. D'une douceur qu'on ne trouve pas ailleurs.

Ça s'est atténué, au fil du temps. Car une rêveuse ça peut s'attraper, mais pas se garder. Le tableau était complet. Kairi avait beau y mettre des efforts, donner des coups de pinceaux superflus, s'en était fini. Elle laissa le tableau bruler. La chevelure blonde s'en aller. On cru alors qu'elle était revenue à la raison. Ce n'était qu'une passe, hein? Mais non. Non ça ne l'était pas. Elle ne cessera jamais d'aimer Naminé. Elle n'est pas triste. Ne pleure pas comme une adolescente laissée seule le fait habituellement. Elle est heureuse. Heureuse d'avoir eu droit à tout ça. Heureuse de l'avoir rencontrée, de l'avoir goutée. Heureuse de ces mois de baisers. Elle en aimerait d'autre, elle le savait. Sans cesser de l'aimer, cette blonde inoubliable.

L'autre justement, on y vient. Son autre bonheur. Son autre médaille. Son autre triomphe. Elle avait eu la rêveuse un temps, sans trop de problèmes pour y arriver. La suivante allait être plus dure à acquérir. Tout l'opposait à la première. Naminé avait de longs cheveux blonds, celle-ci de courts cheveux noirs. Et ce qui frappa Kairi en la rencontrant, fut son regard. Ses yeux bleus d'océans. Dans une expression lointaine, infranchissable. Elle en serait tombé. Cette fille lui montrait tant d'agressivité. L'empêchait d'approcher. Juste avec ses yeux. Elle en est de suite tombée amoureuse.

Ça semble facile ainsi, mais en réalité Kairi n'accorde qu'à peu son amour. Elles les sélectionnent, sans les choisir. Faux, vrai. Drôle. Elle en rit toujours aujourd'hui. Se lança à la poursuite de la brune. Qui la repoussait. De tout son corps, de toute son âme. De tout son océan. Kairi y prit plaisir. Plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensée. A la poursuivre, à la chercher, la trouver, lui courir après. Elle récoltait des cris. Laisse-moi! Va-t-en! Mais elle ne s'en allait jamais. C'était bien trop beau, bien trop hors de portée pour qu'elle n'abandonne.

Elle l'enlaça un jour. L'autre n'eut pas la force de résister. Elle pleurait ce jour là. Cette fin de soirée où elle fut trouvée par sa stalkeuse, en larmes. Kairi n'a jamais apprit ce qui était arrivé. Elle se souvient juste de son cou trempé, de leurs cheveux s'emmêlant, de ses mains sur ses hanches, et puis sur son dos. De ce plaisir qu'elle avait eu à passer sa main lentement, devinant le corps sous le sweat épais. Qu'elle habitude fâcheuse qu'elle avait cette fille océan à mettre des vêtements trop grands, trop masculins pour elle. Jamais de jupes, jamais de bijoux, jamais de talons. L'inverse, comme il était déjà dit, de Naminé. Mais ses yeux. Ses yeux bouleversants, bouleversés. L'océan pleurait, laissait échapper ses eaux, c'était un comble.

Une fois. Une fois seulement, elle put l'embrasser. L'on aurait dit qu'elles avaient bu. Depuis les larmes elles étaient devenues comme amies. Un lien, en tout cas, les unissaient. Elles marchaient en posant leurs pieds n'importe où. Rigolaient trop fort. Oui, elles avaient bu. A peine. Mais c'était la première fois. C'était juste un verre. Mais la boisson était forte. Elles n'auraient pas dut y avoir le droit. Pas majeures encore, tout ça. Mais Kairi a fait de l'œil, à un bar, pour rigoler. On les a invitées. Oh, elles se sont vite enfuient quand les deux hommes sont devenus entreprenant, utilisant l'alcool. Leurs allié à eux. Pathétique. Oh oui, pathétique. Et elles riaient si fort. C'était la main de Kairi qui s'était vu agrippée. Par la brune. Qui a couru. Elle ne voulait pas. N'était pas d'accord qu'un homme glisse sa main sur la cuisse à moitié nue de celle qu'elle considérait maintenant comme une amie. Arrivées loin, ondulant comme des algues, elles tombèrent à terre. Se couchèrent sur les pierres, dans leurs rires entremêlés. C'était trop d'émotions pour elles, d'un coup, qu'elles devenaient euphoriques.

Sur la route. Sur le trottoir. Livrées aux yeux des passants. C'est là qu'elles se sont embrassées. L'initiative était de Kairi, évidemment. Elle s'attendait à un regard sévère. A une claque peut être. A des cris surement. Mais il n'y eu qu'un rougissement. Pas dut à l'alcool celui là. Premier baiser de la brune. Elle eu l'idée d'enfouir sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, alors. Aucune résistance, c'était rare. Elle en profita. Colla le corps au sien. C'était doux, c'était bon, c'était beau. C'était tout ce qu'elle cherchait, tout ce qu'elle attendait. Tout ce que l'autre lui offrit, enfin.

Xion. C'était son nom. Et comme Naminé, elle partit. Pas de larmes, là encore. Que du bonheur. Un corps et des yeux envoutants. Elle rit, oh oui. Depuis qu'elle aime, depuis qu'elle sait, qu'elle affronte, qu'elle est fière… Qu'elle est belle la vie!

Alors elle danse sous la pluie. Celle qui, comme promit, s'est intensifiée. Elle tourne et tourne à s'en donner mal à tête. Xion était partit comme une gueule de bois. Il y avait l'euphorie de la boisson, le mal de crane, et les jours heureux. Elle ne boirait plus. Cette fois là sera sa seule fois. L'alcool ce sera à jamais la brune aux yeux océans. Kairi s'appuie à un muret. Regarde le paysage. Voit les gens courir sous la pluie. Se protégeant comme ils peuvent de l'averse. D'autre marchant tranquillement, un parapluie sous la tête. Et elle, Kairi, trempée de bonheur, observant tout ce petit monde en souriant.

Oh, elle aimerait tomber amoureuse encore.

* * *

Gnia, voilà! Une envie, comme ça. Je suis sous le choc. En fait c'est la première fois que j'écris une fic d'une fille qui aime les filles. Enfin, j'y tenais à celle-là. Un moment que je l'avais dans la tête. Et elle sort ce soir. C'est tout.


End file.
